Fragments and Shards
by deathcabforkira
Summary: A collection of unrelated poems/drabbbles/one-shots that I've written. All pairings, all genres. Some AU. Rated T just to be safe, though the rating is subject to change.
1. Quietude

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Death Note. Characters, etc, belong to their creators. Yeah.. So this first poem is about Light Yagami. If you'd like to request a poem for a character that I haven't written about yet, just let me know. Enjoy**.

Live in shadow, sleep in day  
Fight to keep your guilt away  
How can you live with the things you've done?  
Who thought you'd be the lonely one?  
Your life was once so bright and new  
A good future ahead, we all thought it was true  
But something went so wrong inside  
Something went and twisted your mind  
You abandoned your old life, left it behind  
Went to the dark, well, what did you find?  
Tell me, was it worth it, all those choices you made?  
Tell me, what's it like to watch your life fade?  
Strong without but so broken within  
Your spirit's bleeding while you grin  
How does it feel to live like you do?  
I never expected this from you.  
Tell me, how do you sleep at night?  
To keep nightmares away is a terrible fight.  
Did you ever imagine this kind of life?  
Don't you ever wish to be free from strife?  
It's far too late now to turn back  
Strength is something which, lately, you lack  
Strong without but so torn up within  
Your spirit's bleeding while you grin  
Sit on your throne, watch it all turn to grey  
Sit back and relax and watch the world fall away.


	2. Terminated

Now I lay you down to sleep  
I only pray your soul to keep  
If you should die before you wake  
Then my fragile heart will break  
Quickly, quickly fading fast  
Your life was good while it did last  
Close your eyes now, go to bed  
Finally rest your weary head  
You, by far, have earned reprieve  
From this world that made you grieve  
A bed of roses just for you  
Though soon I fear I'll need one, too  
As you say your last goodbyes  
I'll try my best that I won't cry  
But please promise me, my love  
That you'll remember me up above  
Now I lay you down to sleep  
I only hope your soul to keep  
Please don't watch me while I cry  
Just remember this lullaby  
Now I lay you down to sleep  
I only pray your soul to keep  
Your heart seizes, so mutilated  
How does it feel to be terminated?

**a/n: This one was basically written about L's death, so..yeah.**


	3. Rain

**A/N: I apologize for not updating anything in such a long time. There's been a lot going on, and some of the things I was going to add to this particular fic were accidentally thrown out before I could type them up. And with school starting at the end of the month, I can't promise how frequent updates of any kind will be, but I'll try.**

**And thank you to all those who reviewed. it means so much to me and keeps me motivated. c:**

* * *

**Rain**

It was raining, silver drops pouring from the cloud-laden sky, rhythmically beating against the buildings like a symphony. Tired eyes watched the city below, the ever-present neon lights shining through the fog of the rain like the beacon of a lighthouse amidst the dark of night. The young male could easily consider himself bored with his current state of affairs, and he sat near the edge of the roof, dangling his legs over the side. He wondered, briefly, what it would be like to fall. Would he have a heart attack before he reached the bottom, or would he have to wait for the impact of the hard cement against his skull? He was far from suicidal, though; he was curious.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he had not cared to hear the footsteps behind him, signaling the presence of another being. In truth, he had been expecting it, which was probably why the monotone voice did not startle him.

"Beyond..."

He tilted his head back, the raven hair plastered to his head obstructing his view. "I knew you would come for me. ~"

"What are you doing out here? It is raining." And so it was. Both were soaked now, though neither seemed to mind. Beyond's visitor pulled absentmindedly at the white shirt that clung to his pale, thin body like a second skin.

"I could very well ask you the same question." Beyond tried his best to conceal the amusement he found in this conversation, adopting a bored tone nearly identical to that of the other man present on the rooftop.

"Monotone does not suit you very well, Beyond."

He smirked, returning to his child-like demeanor. "You didn't answer my question, Lawli-pop." Though Beyond had not seen it, he knew the other man had flinched at that name, as he always did.

"You know I prefer that you call me Ryuzaki."

"And _you_ know I prefer not to." Beyond tilted his head back once more, letting the rain hit his face as he looked back to the name and numbers that flashed briefly above the older male's head. _L Lawliet_. "...You have such a beautiful name, Lawli," he mumbled.

"We should go back inside. The rain is getting worse and there are things that need to be done." L shuffled his feet, his unblinking eyes focused on B, who only began swinging his legs back and forth, rather like a small child would do.

"Lawli, Lawli," he began in a sing-song voice, "Would you catch me if I fell?" L edged just a bit closer to him, wondering what exactly B was planning.

"Come on, Beyond."

"...Would you?"

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he grabbed onto the sleeve of B's drenched black shirt. "Of course."

"Oh, Lawli, I knew you cared about me! I always knew it. ~" Beyond got to his feet and threw his arms rather suddently around L's neck, trapping the detective in a hug. Reluctantly, L returned the gesture, as if to prove to the younger of the two that he was not so heartless as everyone perceived him to be.

"Let's go back inside now." He pried B's arms from around him and led the way back into the building, his admirer trailing close behind.


	4. I'm Sorry

**A/N: I found this on my dA from a while ago, and thought I might post it here. I know, it's kinda short but whatever.**

**And thanks, Lunacat13, for your reviews. As always, it means a lot to me c:**

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

There was a loud bang as the door flew open and hit the wall. An angry blonde stepped into the room, his ice-blue eyes clouding over with angry tears. Matt didn't even bother to look up from his handheld; Mello was angry, and there was no point on bothering him. It was Near again, as always, that caused his temper tantrum. Mello slammed his fist against the wall and proceeded to spew a long string of various profanities before throwing himself onto the bed across from the one on which Matt was sitting. He let out a frustrated grunt and got to his feet once more, walking out of Matt's line of sight.

"Mels, are you okay?" Matt had no sooner voiced his concern, than an unknown object came flying at him from the other side of the room. He cringed as it hit his head, but knew better than to say anything more.

"Don't talk to me!" Mello roared before flinging the door open again and storming out of their shared room. Matt paused his video game and scanned the room through his orange-tinted goggles, trying to find whatever had collided with his skull. His gaze came to rest on a textbook; it had landed on the other side of Matt's bed. Judging by the size of it, that was definitely what caused the pounding he began to feel at the back of his head. He sighed and continued playing his video game, quite used to Mello's moods by now. He knew, within an hour or so, his blonde friend would return, feeling much better and considerably happier. And though Mello would never apologize, Matt knew he was sorry, and always forgave him in the end.


	5. My Obsession

**A/N: sorry if it's short and suckish D: i've hit writer's block. **

**i don't own DN or Breathe Carolina's song, My Obesssion, which I strongly suggest you listen if you haven't heard it already. It really fits BBxL, in my opinion.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Obsession**

Beyond grinned at the reflection in the old mirror, exposing sharp, pointed teeth. He was a good deal paler now, and sported dark rings beneath his crimson-tinted eyes. Who said make-up was only for women? B himself found it to be quite useful. Endless time was spent styling his dark hair to get it just right; a tedious effort, but it would be worth it all in the end. The slouch which he forced his body into was uncomfortable at first, as was the odd sitting position, but it soon became second-nature to him. The skinny man let out a dark chuckle and cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders afterwards.

"All for you my dearest Lawlipop," he muttered, allowing a maniacal grin (that, most agreed, would put the Cheshire cat to shame) to spread across his entire face.

He placed a skeletal hand against his face and leaned into his own touch, wishing it were a certain detective's skin beneath his fingers. BB heaved a sigh and ran his tongue over dry, cracked lips.

_All in due time..._

Breaking out of his reverie, the strange man cast a glance at the clock mounted on the far wall; it was getting rather late, though he knew the object of his obsessions was far from tired, even at this hour. He could only imagine seeing the fragile silhouette from behind thin curtains as his love prepared to go to sleep... which, Beyond knew, hardly ever occurred, seeing as the man rarely slept. But perhaps, tonight, B could persuade him to... _relax_, at least just for one night.

_After all,_ he thought, stepping into the streets and heading in the direction of the hotel he had become far too familiar with_, one night couldn't hurt anything._

Slinking through back alleys and taking shortcuts only he knew of, it took Beyond Birthday little time to reach the building that, as of a week ago, sheltered his beloved detective from the outside world. Claiming to be 'Ryuuzaki's' twin brother, the flirty secretary granted him access to a hotel room located near the top of the building. Thanking the woman, he took the elevator to the thirteenth floor, his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage with each passing moment.

BB approached the door and fitted the key inside the lock, turning it and noiselessly entering the dimly lit room. To his elation, the world's greatest detective caught sight of him almost immediately and stopped, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Lawli, I'm home. ~"

"Beyond, what are you doing here?" Though he fought to remain monotone, B detected the slightest hint of… fear in his voice.

"Let's have a little fun, my dear. You look so tense."


	6. If You Wanna Give In Then Give In

**A/N: sorry if this is.. inconclusive or whatever. i just wanted to get it out of my system XD **

**comments/questions/suggestions or aything just review or PM me c: and thanks again to all those who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. it means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: If You Wanna Give In, Then Give In**

L wanted nothing more than to shift into a more comfortable position, but the wall against which his curved back was pressed would not allow this any more than the palms, pressed against on the wall, on either side of his face. He was trapped, staring into sepia eyes that burned with anger and frustration. The enraged brunette was close, but he decided to further close the gap between himself and the raven haired detective.

"Lawliet." That single word caused L to freeze completely, Light's breath hitting his face in a soft puff as he spoke that dreaded word. No one knew his name. No one, besides Watari and Beyond Birthday knew L's true name. If the detective was correct (and he was mentally increasing the percentages with each passing second that the distance between them closed even further and L's precious personal space became more scarce), Light Yagami was, indeed, Kira. Since Kira needed a name and a face to kill, he was as good as dead. Light leaned in even closer, his mouth resting just against L's ear.

"How did you know my name?" L's voice remained monotone, holding back both a shudder and pure horror.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Yagami leaned his full weight against L, pressing the detective between the wall and himself. L was trapped now, and any hope of escaping was gone. He squirmed just slightly, clearly in an uncomfortable position. Light slowly moved his hands from the wall to L's slender shoulders, wrapping the skinny man in an awkward embrace. "You have such a beautiful name, Lawliet. What a pity that no one else knows it."

Lawliet allowed himself to frown, managing to suppress the scowl that he so badly wanted to display. "Why am I not dead yet, Kira-kun?"

"I can't get rid of you just yet!" Light feigned shock, tightening his grip on L and grinning when the raven's body tensed up even more. "Perhaps you could help me?"

"I would rather be dead."

"Just think about it: you and I, the two greatest minds in the world, working together to bring peace to our new world!" He pulled away slightly, keeping a tight hold on L's shoulders and looking into the depthless obsidian orbs. "...Doesn't that appeal to you, Lawliet?"

L blinked once, admittedly afraid of Light's sudden change in tactics. His fear only increased when one of Light's hands left his shoulders in favor of trailing absentmindedly down the front of his baggy, white shirt. Instead of expressing the disgust he felt bubbling up inside of him, L settled for a simple, "I always knew Light-kun was attracted to me."

The teenager kept his eyes locked on the detective, trailing the hand down further, much to L's discomfort. "You _are_ the world's greatest detective. I knew you would figure it out eventually." Light paused, the hand previously residing against L's chest roughly gripping the pointed chin and tilting the raven's head back slightly. "You don't have to die, you know. You and I could be together, in a perfect world where nothing could harm us. Isn't that what you want? To be safe?"

"Kira-kun should not be concerned for my safety, especially not since I could be easily disposed of now that you have discovered my name." L opened his mouth to say something more, but the unspoken words were replaced by a barely audible gasp as soft lips pressed against his sensitive neck.

"You were saying?" Lips trailed down the ivory skin, and silence from L prompted the Yagami boy to continue. "Join me. Help me. I can create a world free of crime, all for you. Just do as I say, Lawliet."

L remained resolute and completely still, doing his best to ignore the kisses that became rougher the longer he showed no response. "Never."

Light grinned against the cool skin. "Challenge accepted."


	7. If I Had A Gun

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever D: With classes and all, I haven't really had much time, plus I've been having a serious case of writer's block. Anyway, I know this is short, but I'll probably write up one to sort of go with this, from Mello's perspective. If you have any questions/comments/suggestions feel free to review or PM me.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed/favorited/alerted. it means so much to me (:

Enjoy. ~

* * *

**Chapter 7: If I Had A Gun**

Matt slouched against the couch cushions, sock-clad feet propped lazily atop the coffee table. Bloodshot eyes concentrated on the handheld gaming console, watching the character's every move through orange goggles; an unlit cigarette dangled carelessly from between slightly parted lips. He was fine. After all, the gamer was never one to be quite fond of company.

So why did he feel that terrible ache in the depths of his heart whenever he cast a glance at the unmade bed, with its wrinkled sheets and the pillows that somehow always found their way to the floor? What was it about chocolate that made him feel this unbearable sadness? The taste, the smell, even the sight of the sweet was too much for him.

It was just one big mistake, he tried to convince himself. One enormous mistake that he and Mello had met. One mistake that had changed his life. Undoubtedly, the blonde had done so much to affect Matt's life. He had been so many things, all at once. A best friend, a companion, a partner in crime...

Try though he might, he couldn't deny that he was all alone now. Mello had been gone for quite some time now, but the shock of it all still seemed so fresh in his mind.

Somewhere, beneath the apathetic gamer facade that Matt had taken the time to perfect, he still liked to believe that his dear Mihael would come back for him one day.


End file.
